Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack
Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 2008 video game of the same name. The soundtrack was released on September 27, 2008, in three editions: CD, limited edition CD digipak, and digital download. The 3-CD Special Edition was released on December 9, 2008 with the video game. A limited edition 180-gram vinyl LP was released on October 12, 2008. The soundtrack was composed by the Batman Begins and The Dark Knight music collaborators Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard with the music arranged by Henry Jackman as well as the additional music composed by Lorne Balfe while the score was recorded in April 2008. The score won the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media. Composition Zimmer originally said the main The Legend of Spyro theme was purposely introduced at the end of Sonic Unleashed, and would be fleshed out in the video game as the character develops. Zimmer and Howard both believed that creating a heroic theme called "The World Adventure" that a viewer could hum would ignore the complexity and darkness of the character. The The Legend of Spyro theme (audible twice early in the film, once towards the end and a final time at the beginning of the end credits) creates what Zimmer described as a "red herring", a kind of musical foreshadowing, which was played by a cello. The nine-minute suite for the Dark Gaia ("Dark Gaia Appears") was based around two notes played by Electric cello, solo violin, guitars and a string section. Zimmer compared its style to the band Kraftwerk, who come from his native Germany, as well as his work with bands like The Damned. Throughout the piece, Zimmer used razor blades on string instruments to achieve the tortured, twisted sound to accompany the character on the screen. When Mac died, Zimmer stated that he felt like scrapping his original material and composing a new theme, but decided that to do so would compromise the "evil performance projects". James Newton Howard composed the "elegant and beautiful" themes for Sonic the Werehog Sr, to work as an aural contrast. The heroic brass theme which plays when the Werehog Sonic Sr defeats Egg Dragoon makes a appearance in the video game's climax. Another recurring motif in Sonic World Adventure Soundtrack was a cue playing after the cutscenes, which can be heard in Dark World~Hope and Despair, Tails In Trouble!, and To Spagonia!. The game's theme song is "Endless Possibility" by Jaret Reddick and Jesse McCartney. The song seems to take Sonic Sr's point of view as to the events of what happens within the game. The themes of the various continents are developed with the region in mind. Each stage features instruments that are synonymous to the real-world area that the levels are based off, with the exception of Eggmanland, which uses synthesizers to emulate the technology theme. The ending theme, "Dear My Friend" by Kenny Loggins, is about the brief but touching friendship between Sonic Sr, Sparx and Chip. The opening theme song was written by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard and Jaret Reddick while the ending theme song was written by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Kenny Loggins and Tim Rice. Sales The soundtrack debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 list at No. 20, with 25,000 copies sold in the first week. During its second week in release, the track fell to No. 23, with an estimated 20,000 copies sold. It dropped out of top 100 on its third week, but held the position of No. 192 selling 2,100. On its fourth week it fell out of the Top 200. A 3-CD of Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure soundtrack was released on December 9, 2008. In addition to the 14 tracks on the regular release, an additional 10 tracks of score were added to the second disc, along with four remixes by The Crystal Method, Paul van Dyk, Mel Wesson, and Ryeland Allison, packaged as a digibook in a semi-artificial leather slipcase with the Chaos Emeralds powerless. The Digibook features several movie scenes, production details and a few words from Christopher Nolan on the collaboration with Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard. The first disc is exactly the same as the original release, with additional tracks and remixes on the latter disc. Between the two of them, the two discs of the special edition form most of the film's score, though the tracks are arranged in an order different from the scenes in the film. Reception The score received favorable responses. Websites like tracksounds.com and Soundtrack.net have released mostly positive reviews, commending the score's blend of electronic and orchestral elements as well as its continued departure from the tone of Sonic the Hedgehog set by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams. Other sites, like Movie Music UK and especially Filmtracks.com found the score to be bland and uncreative, with many elements borrowed from the previous scores of both composers, especially previous scores by Zimmer. Filmtracks.com reviewer Christian Clemmensen found the track "Why so Serious" unlistenable and referred to it as "nine minutes of your life that you'll never get back". Other complaints were about Batman's new heroic theme, featured most heavily in Like a Dog Chasing Cars, which Clemmensen considered "a murky blend of The Last Samurai, The Thin Red Line, The Da Vinci Code, and Crimson Tide." Awards On February 8, 2009, the soundtrack was awarded the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media. In May 2009, the soundtrack won a Classical BRIT Award for Best Soundtrack. Track listing Disc 1 #Endless Possibility - Vocal Theme (by Jaret Reddick & Jesse McCartney) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Jaret Reddick) (4:11) #Cutscene - Opening (with "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams / "Superman (Theme)" by John Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (5:39) #Cutscene - A New Journey (Hans Zimmer) (1:34) #London, England - Day (Hans Zimmer & Mel Wesson) (3:19) #The City of Waters - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (5:03) #Cutscene - The First Night (Hans Zimmer) (1:03) #Cutscene - Tails In Trouble! (James Newton Howard) (0:25) #Intro: The City of Waters - Night (0:07) #The City of Waters - Night (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (2:54) #London, England - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:03) #Cutscene - To Washington, D.C.! (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:11) #Tornado Defense - 1st Battle (Hans Zimmer) (1:53) #Tanzania, South Africa - Night (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Lebo M) (2:59) #Intro: South African Savannah - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Lebo M) (0:08) #South African Savannah - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lebo M) (3:02) #Cutscene - Same As Ever (Hans Zimmer) (1:03) #Cutscene - Gaia Manuscripts (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (1:25) #Cutscene - Ocelot Again (with "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams) (Henry Jackman) (0:43) #Cutscene - Sonic Sr Appears (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:13) #Tanzania, South Africa - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lebo M) (3:00) #South African Savannah - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lebo M) (3:50) #Cutscene - The Egg Beetle (Hans Zimmer & Henry Jackman) (0:44) #Boss Battle - Day (Hans Zimmer) (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:48) #Boss Stage Clear (Hans Zimmer) (0:10) #Cutscene - Temple Activated! (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (0:17) #Cutscene - Planet Pieces (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:18) #Alaska, United States - Day (Hans Zimmer) (3:01) #Alaskan Snowfields - Day (Hans Zimmer & Henry Jackman) (5:22) #Washington, D.C. - Night (Hans Zimmer) (2:41) #Intro: Nation's Capital - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (0:08) #Nation's Capital - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (3:08) Disc 2 #The World Adventure - Orchestral Theme (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:14) #Gaia Gate (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (1:57) #Beijing, China - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:42) #Intro: Chinese Dragon Road - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Chinese Dragon Road - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:10) #Boss Battle - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (4:51) #Cutscene - Ocelot's Idea (Hans Zimmer) (2:44) #Nation's Capital - Day (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (3:55) #Washington, D.C. - Day (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:33) #Beijing, China - Day (Hans Zimmer) (3:16) #Chinese Dragon Road - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (3:08) #Alaska, United States - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:18) #Intro: Alaskan Snowfields - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (0:08) #Alaskan Snowfields - Night (Hans Zimmer) (2:42) #Cutscene - Project Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (1:13) #Cairo, Egypt - Day (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (3:03) #Egpytian Sands - Day (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (4:01) #New York City, New York - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (2:56) #Intro: Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Night (Hans Zimmer) (0:08) #Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:44) #Cairo, Egpyt - Night (Hans Zimmer) (3:03) #Intro: Egyptian Sands - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Egyptian Sands - Night (James Newton Howard) (3:48) #Vs. Titan & Big Mother (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:42) #New York City, New York - Day (James Newton Howard) (2:39) #Manhattan Skyscraper Scamper - Day (James Newton Howard) (3:08) #Stage Clear (Hans Zimmer) (0:10) #Result Screen - E Rank (Hans Zimmer) (0:45) #The World Adventure - Piano Version (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (1:28) #The World Adventure - Jingle (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:11) Disc 3 #Werehog Battle Theme (James Newton Howard) (3:27) #Philippines - Night (Hans Zimmer & Mel Wesson) (2:35) #Intro: Filipino Jungle Joyride - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:08) #Filipino Jungle Joyride - Night (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (4:31) #Philippines - Day (Hans Zimmer) (2:22) #Filipino Jungle Joyride - Day (Hans Zimmer & (James Newton Howard) (5:02) #Cutscene - Chip's Change (James Newton Howard) (0:54) #Cutscene - Chip's Memories (James Newton Howard) (1:19) #Cutscene - No Reason (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:46) #Tornado Defense - 2nd Battle (Hans Zimmer) (1:53) #Cutscene - Eggmanland (includes "Theme of Dr. Eggman" by Alan Menken & Harry Gregson-Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Henry Jackman) (0:54) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) Entrance (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:18) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) - Day (James Newton Howard) (2:41) #Eggmanland (Ruined Tokyo) - Night (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (3:24) #Cutscene - The 7th Continent (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:14) #Cutscene - Congratulations (James Newton Howard) (0:39) #Cutscene - The Egg Dragoon (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:39) #Vs. Egg Dragoon (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (5:28) #Cutscene - Dark Gaia Appears (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) (1:56) #Cutscene - Shrines in Flight (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (0:18) #Cutscene - Hour of Awakening (0:38) #Vs. Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (3:33) #Cutscene - Dark World~Hope and Despair (James Newton Howard) (1:10) #Cutscene - The Final Form (with "Superman (Theme)" by John Williams) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman) (0:41) #Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Jaret Reddick & Henry Jackman) (3:45) #Cutscene - Annihilation (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) (0:23) #Cutscene - Rekindled Light~Save the Speech! (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (2:14) #Cutscene - To the Surface (Hans Zimmer) (1:09) #Cutscene - Always (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) (0:40) #Dear My Friend - Ending Theme (by Kenny Loggins) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Tim Rice & Kenny Loggins) (6:09) Music from and Inspired by Sonic World Adventure #"I Love L.A." - Randy Newman #"No Way Out" - Phil Collins and Kenny Loggins #"The NeverEnding Story" - Puff Daddy and Billy Joel #"Kiss from a Rose" - Seal #"This Broken Soul" - Sarah Brightman #"There's Something About You" - Carole Bayer Sager #"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Elton John and Kiki Dee #"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" - Kenny Loggins #"Believe" - Josh Groban #"A Hero Comes Home" - Idina Menzel Tracks not included for the video game #"Beauty and the Beast" - Jump5 #"Someday" - Eternal #"Look What Love Has Done" - Patty Smyth Chart positions Trivia *The music "Windmill Isle Suburbs" (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, 2:24) was used in the game but not in this soundtrack. *If looking closely on the soundtrack cover, a white silhouette of Chip disguised as a star is hidden on the cover. It can be seen on the top left of the album cover. *On 13 October 2012, Sega made the soundtrack available as three individual volumes on iTunes and Amazon. However, the song "Endless Possibility" is omitted from the playlist and a few other tracks are moved to compensate. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/11005 VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure.] Category:2008 soundtracks Category:Film scores Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:James Newton Howard albums Category:Warner Bros. Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Soundtracks produced by James Newton Howard Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe